The Embodiments
This is the page for the reincarnations of fallen Gods and children of Gods throughout the mythological world. This group exists in the Anthro-Superhero AU. NOTE: Both Charlie tanner and DJ.RJ.Centurion can edit this page!! Group Info The Embodiments are the reincarnations of fallen Gods or the reincarnations of children of Gods who are considered Gods themselves. Each individual, with the exception of a few, were raised and trained by the God whose son or daughter they reincarnated into, however they are not necessarily the same gender. The Embodiments consists of these reincarnations, with varying numbers depending on which mythological world they come from. Each of the reincarnations were orphans... Their parents are either dead, gave them up, or simply let the God or Goddess train their son or daughter. Many had rough childhoods, enduring the intense training required to hone their powers. Group Location The Embodiments are located all across the globe, silently protecting the planet and everyone on it. They care for and defend both the real world and the mythological one, keeping its secrets, and making sure those secrets are never forgotten. They live on the move, and never settle in one place for a lone time. Of course, there are exceptions. Greco-Roman Embodiments These are the sons and daughters of the Greco-Roman Gods and Goddesses. There are Seventeen of them. They are arguably the most capable, given their vast range of abilities. Notable Features: Great flexibility and versatility with abilities, wide range of powers Abilities, Breed, Appearance, and Weapons TBD! * Rian Kearney AKA Arundo Rex - Rottweiler - Son of Ares/Mars (God of War) * Kalee Kearney AKA Aura Regina - Rottweiler - Daughter of Aphrodite/Venus (Goddess of Beauty) * Coltrane Risinger AKA Stormbringer - Silver Wolf - Son of Zeus/Jupiter (God of Sky, King) * Keaton Carter AKA Shark - Orange Fox - Son of Poseidon/Neptune (God of the Seas) * Rita Nelson AKA Whisper - Black Wolf - Daughter of Artemis/Diana (Goddess of the Hunt) * Silas Nelson AKA Solar Flare - Black Wolf - Son of Apollo (God of the Sun) * Zephyrine Avery AKA Hurricania - White Fennec Fox/Wolf - Daughter of Aeolus (God of Wind) * Centurion Wächter-Veritate AKA Gearshift - Weimaraner-Shepherd - Son of Hephaestus/Vulcan (God of Fire) * Free Draydon-Fairfax AKA Dreamweaver - Yellow Wolf - Son of Hypnos (God of Sleep) * Sonya Fairchild AKA Mistress Illumina - White Wolf - Daughter of Athena/Minerva (Goddess of Wisdom) * Colorado Grovekeeper AKA Viridus -Blue Merle Fox/Wolf - Son of Asclepius/Vejovis (God of Medicine) * Ashton Blackwater AKA Revenant - Bohemian Shepherd - Son of Hades/Pluto (God of Death) * Amos Fleetfoot AKA Velox Lexi - Saluki-Borzoi - Son of Hermes/Mercury (God of Trade and Theives) * Child of Hera/Juno (Goddess of Family) TBD * Child of Dionysus/Bacchus (God of Wine and Celebration) TBD * Child of Demeter/Ceres (Goddess of Agriculture) TBD * Kaia Colombera AKA Columba - Irish Setter - Daughter of Hestia/Vesta (Goddess of the Hearth) Egyptian Embodiments These are the sons and daughters of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses. There are Ten of them, and they are arguably the smartest and best-working as a group. Notable Features: Can temporarily take on characteristics of the animals that their God-parents resemble. For example, the Child of Ra can temporarily have bird wings, and/or a beak in place of a snout. * Child of Osiris (God of the Afterlife) TBD * Child of Ra (God of the Sun) TBD * Child of Isis (Goddess of Magic and Marriage) TBD * Lazarus Khronos AKA Wayfarer - Jackal - Son of Anubis (God of the Dead) * Jericho Nox AKA Full Bright - Light Blue Wolf - Son of Khonsu (God of the Moon) * Khaleesi Favilla AKA Ember - Wolf - Daughter of Sekhmet (Goddess of Fire) * Django Kartal AKA Thunderblade - Red Wolf - Son of Seth (God of Storms) * Child of Thoth (God of Wisdom) TBD * Child of Horus (God of the Sky) TBD * Child of Tefnut (Goddess of Water) TBD Norse Embodiments These are the sons and daughters of the Norse Gods and Goddesses. There are Eight of them, however they are arguably the most powerful to make up for their numbers. Gods that are of the Giant species are not included. Notable Features: Marking on left-side chest that indicates that they are Norse Embodiments, forearms and/or eyes bear features of their unique powers. (It was really hard to get a good allotment of Norse Gods for a sufficient group, since there weren't many Major Gods who are well-known... So... Eight. XD) * Raiden Cadeyrn AKA Dynamo - Blonde Wolf - Son of Thor (God of Thunder) * Romero Santoscuro AKA Decipio - Cursinu - Son of Loki (God of Mischief) * Hyacinth Dimitrios AKA Oriole Scythe - Black and White Wolf - Daughter of Sif (Goddess of the Harvest and Earth) * Child of Heimdall (God of Light) TBD * Child of Máni (God of the Moon) TBD * Child of Sól (Goddess of the Sun) TBD * Child of Vör (Goddess of Wisdom) TBD * Child of Vidar (God of the Forest) TBD Allies Here's a list of their allies across the globe * The Great 8 * European Great 8 * Spider-Girl * Heroes of the Azulean Islands * More TBD Pairings * Rian x Rita (AKA Whisper) * Kalee x Keaton (AKA Shark) * Coltrane x Selena (AKA Spark) * Silas x Sonya * Zephyrine x Colorado * Centurion x Whitney (AKA Spider-Girl) * Subject To Change, More TBD Trivia * The unofficial leader of the Greco-Roman Embodiments is Rian. * Some are Foxes, and others are Canines. * Most of the Embodiments match the gender of the God or Goddess they were brought up by. There are of course exceptions to this, like Zephyrine, being the daughter of Aeolus, a male God. * More Trivia TBD\ Embodiment-Demigod Differences There's a difference between Demigods and Embodiments... Demigods are the offspring of a God and a mortal, therefore making demigods mortal, taking powers from their Godly parent and all other traits from their Mortal parents. Embodiments, however, are reincarnations of fallen lesser Gods, all of which were divine offspring of the greater Gods themselves. While Embodiments were borne by mortals, they have immortal spirits and immortal bodies. Embodiments inherit divine powers via reincarnation, and are in a way the actual sons and daughters of the Gods, thus making Embodiments divine in their own way. Embodiments are considered divine or semi-divine, while Demigods are considered mortal. Deceased/Heirs If an Embodiment were to die, their spirits, powers and souls of the deceased Gods would reincarnate into another individual, or the powers would transfer to a close friend or next of kin. If near death, the Embodiment can transfer their powers to an individual of their choosing. It is important to note that if an Embodiment dies and there is no close friend or next of kin for the powers to go to OR the Embodiment does not transfer their powers to someone else before death, only then will the powers reincarnate. Deceased and Next of Kin TBD Possible Deceased and Next of Kin * Free Draydon-Fairfax AKA Dreamweaver - Transferred to younger sister: Dixie Draydon-Fairfax AKA Dreamweaver II Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Groups Category:Superhero Groups Category:Adults Category:Superheroes